


亮光/探病

by moonight



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonight/pseuds/moonight
Summary: 短篇友情向17歲的塔矢亮發燒了，他的一生勁敵來探望他。
Relationships: 亮光 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	亮光/探病

「不好意思──」

在一個風和日麗，陽光明媚的夏日午後，進藤光提著用紙板妥善包裝的水果禮盒在塔矢家門外等候著主人的接待。

「來了~」幾秒後，一把和善溫柔的女聲從門後傳來，接著是有規律的嗒嗒嗒的腳步聲，最後是木門被拉開的咔啦聲。「外子現在不在家，請問你今天有何貴幹？」

應門的是塔矢亮的母親塔矢明子。「進藤君！」她微笑望向面前的少年，昨天進藤打了通電話說想來探望亮，這可是頭一次有亮的朋友來探病呢。

「伯母您好，冒味前打擾，真是不好意思。今天我是來探望塔矢亮的。請問他現在身體怎麼樣了呢？」

進藤光向她輕輕鞠躬，幾縷被汗水黏住的金黃色碎髮在低頭時因為地心引力而垂在額頭前面，然後又在站直身子後服帖地貼在少年的額前。

「呵呵，謝謝你的關心。亮他昨晚終於退燒了，這次突然病倒可真的是嚇壞我和外子了。亮剛剛睡醒了，現在在房間裡小休。」

塔矢明子露出了十分擔憂的表情，又轉而想了什麼，輕輕笑了出來。

「那真的是太好了，我們都很擔心塔矢的情況。」

「對了進藤君，你是來看亮的吧！快點進來坐吧，外頭真的很熱呢，謝謝你特地來探望我兒子！」

塔矢明子微微傾身，讓站在玄關外的少年進來陰涼的玄關換上訪客用的拖鞋。進藤光一進門便趕緊送出路上一直拎著的水果禮盒，這是他向媽媽請教最後決定的探病禮，上次和佐為兩手空空探望塔矢行洋的往事還歷歷在目，他可不想再給塔矢家人留下不識大體的印象了。

「伯母，這個是我媽媽讓我帶來的探病禮物，不知道塔矢他喜不喜歡。」

塔矢明子接過進藤光準備的禮物，溫柔地感謝他。

「你這孩子真有心！你要喝點東西嗎？我等會端給你們。」

進藤光連連擺手，他馬上說道「呀，不用了伯母。我就是來看看塔矢的情況，坐一會兒就走了，免得打擾塔矢他休息。」

活脫脫是個懂事有禮貌的一少年。

塔矢明子帶領著進藤光走進起居室裡放下探病禮物，期間用頗無奈又自豪的語氣抱怨著她那拼命過頭結果連自己發燒都不知道的兒子。

「那孩子和他爸爸一樣把圍棋看得很重，有時連身體都不管，幸好現在人沒事了。不然我都不知道怎麼辦好。」

「沒錯沒錯，塔矢以前手合賽中午都不吃飯，真不知道他怎樣腦子和胃怎麽長的！」口頭心快地爆出心底話的進藤光滿臉通紅「額，我是說我很擔心塔矢的健康。」企圖用一本正經的關心帶過口誤的進藤光心裡千萬隻草泥馬歡快地奔騰。

完了，我在說什麼呀......我是白癡！

「呵呵，亮有你這個朋友真幸運，他在意一件事時有時就會忘記其他的事，還請進藤君多照顧他了。」

我尋思我也沒很關照他，再說他當我進藤光是朋友嗎。進藤光用力嚥下了又一句想衝口而出的話。

不得不說塔矢媽媽和塔矢果然是有血緣關係的，他們的腦回路有時讓進藤完全摸不著頭腦。

「對了。進藤君，你能幫我一個小忙嗎？亮剛剛沒吃掉藥就睡著了，現在他醒了，可我現在準備煮粥給他。你可以代我送藥給他，然後督促他吃藥嗎？那孩子不太喜歡吞藥丸呢，每次都得別人看著才會吃。」

「沒問題，我會好好地盯著塔矢直到他吞掉藥丸的！」進藤·懂事·乖巧·光拍著胸口表示這事小兒科，力求扭轉在塔矢明子心裡的形象。

「真是讓人放心呢，謝謝你。」

塔矢明子把盛著兩杯常溫水的透明玻璃杯和一包裝著藥丸的托盤遞給了進藤光，然後轉身打開電冰箱，開始準備煮粥的食材。

「咦，這下麻煩了。」

「發生了什麼事了嗎？」聽到女主人的輕呼，進藤光往外走的腳步收了回來，輕聲詢問有點焦急的塔矢明子。

「家裡的蔥剛好用完了，我還想加在粥裡的呢......嗯......進藤君，雖然很不好意思，請問你能不能在亮身邊待久一點，照看他一下呢？家裡現在沒有其他人照看亮，我得出門一趟買點蔥。我擔心亮一個人在家會照顧不到自己。」明子和塔矢亮一樣好看的眉眼此刻皺在一起，讓進藤光說不出拒絕的話語，於是他想了一會，然後用爽朗輕快的語調答應了明子的請求。

「可以呀，反正今天我取消了原定安排，沒有其他事做。我會好好地看著塔矢的，伯母你放心出門吧！」

「真的謝謝你哦，我會很快回來的了。亮就拜託你了，亮他看見你也一定會很高興的。」進藤光放下了手中的托盤，陪伴塔矢明子一起走到玄關處，揮手目送明子提著手袋出門。

*****  
唔，既然塔矢媽媽說塔矢醒了，那應該沒什麼大問題了吧？說起來，認識他這麽久好像沒看過他迷糊口齒不清的樣子，生病的塔矢亮到底會長什麼樣子呀......

進藤光不禁幻想起醒來的塔矢亮無精打采地躺在被褥上，放空目光餓著肚子等著明子阿姨煮粥的模樣，然後被自己無聊的念頭樂得嘴角上揚。

他熟門熟路地端著托盤走到塔矢亮房間的拉門前面，象徵式地叫了一聲，靈活地空出一隻手拉開拉門。

「塔矢，我進來囉。」

「請進......進藤，你怎麽在這個時間出現在我家？」

進藤並沒有看到自己想像中有氣無力的塔矢，他看見塔矢穿著淡藍色的睡衣，捂著厚厚的被子躺在被褥上。平日飄逸柔軟的墨綠色髮絲隨意地散在洁白的枕頭上，臉上雖然沒多少血色，但也沒有蒼白得像白紙一樣。

想到導致自己今天有空的原因，進藤光便不禁失笑，有誰能預測到塔矢竟然發現不了自己發燒，在昨天手合賽時中途暈倒送院呢？

他打趣道「還不是因為你......你以為誰讓我今天這麽有空的呀？來，伯母讓我送過來的藥，你快點吃掉它好起來啦。」

他小心翼翼地護著手中的托盤，防止杯中的水在自己走動的過程中晃動灑出來，緩慢地移到塔矢亮床邊跪坐下來。

塔矢亮也很配合地雙手撐起他的身體，接過了進藤光遞過來的常溫水。他輕輕啜了一口水，再執起藥丸。身體微微前傾地吞掉塔矢明子準備的藥物，然後急速地喝掉杯中剩下的水。

「不過，我今天倒是開眼界了，原來你還是小孩子呢，吃藥也要別人催促才會吃。」進藤光今天知道了一個塔矢亮鮮為人知的習慣，就像是吃到了心心念念糖果的孩童一樣，快樂又得意忘形，橄欖綠色的眼睛閃過一絲精光，噙著微笑有點蹬鼻子上臉地嘲弄塔矢亮。

「進藤，你今天來是誠心要和我吵架的嗎？」

對面的塔矢亮馬上就拉下臉，修長的手指捲在一起握成拳頭，企圖用銳利的眼神傳送生氣光波。

「別這樣說嘛，我今天是來探病的。看到你現在精神奕奕回我話的樣子，我安心多了。」進藤光訕訕一笑，一番插科打諢才讓塔矢亮停止用靈魂之窗攻擊他。他一邊收拾兩人喝完的空杯子一邊道「你都不知道那天你在棋院突然倒下的樣子多讓人擔心。看來，我很快就能和你下棋啦。」

「那你已經看過我現在的身體狀況了，請回吧。」塔矢亮扁著嘴，心想如果再給機會進藤張嘴說話，他可能會激動得再發一次燒。畢竟他一對上棋盤以外的進藤，理智和自制力都會莫名其妙降低到難以置信的程度。

「呵呵，那真是太遺憾了。你媽媽讓我多留一會照顧你呢，她出門給你買煮粥的蔥了。」

看著面前拍著胸脯保證會好好照顧自己，笑嘻嘻的進藤，塔矢心裡升起了一陣不安，這算是引狼入室嗎？

「......你原來這麽有空嗎？進藤。」塔矢亮無力地做著最後的抵抗，心裡不斷希望媽媽趕快買完蔥回來，代替面前聲稱要「照顧」病人的進藤。

「托你的福，原定今天的手合賽我沒有對手不戰而勝，整天的計劃都取消了。」進藤頓了頓，徑直望向塔矢亮的眼睛。他不帶一絲揶揄真誠地說「我等著你快點好起來，然後跟我下一局呢。」說完露出了他標誌性的燦爛笑容。

塔矢亮覺得自己的心突然被揪了一下，但那感覺存在的時間快得不足以讓他捉住並產生後續的思考。他俐落乾脆地把這種奇怪的感覺歸因於生病。

「對了塔矢，借我用一下放在那的棋墩可以嗎？我想來排譜。」進藤完全沒有發現到塔矢短暫的沉默，他轉頭望向塔矢亮放在窗邊的棋墩，那是塔矢亮從小到大一直在用的棋墩，但由它的表面可以看出主人很愛惜，珍視它。

「大名鼎鼎的進藤四段，原來是探病時會花式打擾病人的類型。」塔矢亮沒好氣地回答這奇怪的訪客，重新躺回被褥裡。

「可你房間除了圍棋以外什麼都沒有，你叫我如何打發時間嘛。幸好我還帶了份本來要送你的棋譜集，正好可以排譜。」進藤一副我也不想的神情，他拿出從家中帶來的新買的棋譜集，向塔矢亮獻寶似的晃了晃。

「算了，你隨便用吧，我要睡了。」像是不是看到得意洋洋的樣子，塔矢側身背對著進藤光。

然後他聽到進藤光歡呼著打開棋盒的聲音。

「謝啦，我會輕輕地放棋子不會吵到你休息的！」

可惜，即使塔矢亮主動讓出房間的一角，再閉上眼睛假裝眼不見為淨，都無法完全切斷感知進藤光的五感。

接連幾聲刻意放輕的落子聲嗒、嗒、嗒地傳入塔矢亮的耳中，他聽到有時進藤會連著下幾枚棋子，有時又停頓良久才下一枚棋子。

和進藤平時執棋時的聲音完全不一樣，塔矢亮抱著被子任由一個個念頭在他腦海裡閃現然後消失。

進藤下棋力道應該是更重一些的，應該像平地一聲雷一般快速，或是像舉起的沉重大石終於落地一樣厚重。

他經常在不同的地方與進藤光下棋，他的家、圍棋會所、棋院、和谷家，可是沒有一次像現在落得輕如雨點落在泥土上。

其實進藤自覺已經下棋真的很輕微了，但在兩人下意識地放輕呼吸和動作的空間裡，落子的細碎碰撞聲便聽上去格外明顯，讓人不自覺地追尋它的聲音。

就像在空調房享受涼爽的清風時，人通常不會察覺空調運轉的聲音，但一旦注意到便難以忽視嗡嗡低鳴的背景聲音。

塔矢亮現在就是那被空調勾了魂的人，他的思緒被落子聲吸引過去，不由得在腦海裡想像起棋盤中的佈局，進藤把第一手下在哪裡了呢？星位？還是小目？

進藤在看著什麼？

他現在想著什麼？

窸窸窣窣的落子聲撥動著他的心弦，惹得塔矢亮不安穩地在被子裡小幅度地轉動四肢。

好想知道。

最後他倏地轉過頭來，問低著頭不知在想些什麼的進藤「......進藤，你在排誰的譜？」

進藤光躊躇了一下，輕輕地搔著腦袋，思索著要不要告訴這個視棋如命的病人。

最後他決定壞心眼地吊著塔矢的胃口，他說

「塔矢五段想知道嗎？才不告訴你，等你自己身體好起來時看吧。」

得不到想要的答案，塔矢亮輕輕地哼了一聲，再次轉身用背部對著進藤光。下一秒，他嘴角一彎，在心裡安慰自己。

算了，當我醒來後，我將會親自用手中的棋子和自己的雙眼，去迎接你的圍棋。

畢竟來日方長，不爭朝夕。

剛送走的睡意在細碎落子聲中又一次回來造訪，塔矢亮沒有一絲抗拒地隨著四方八面向他湧來的倦意浮動，沉沉地睡去了。

後續：

塔矢明子：進藤君，謝謝你啦！亮他怎麼了？

進藤光：他睡得很香咧！

塔矢明子：是哦~那看樣子又要再等一會才可以煮粥了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝觀看！
> 
> 這是我第一次寫完一篇短篇，雖然寫的時候要絞盡腦汁想情節和用字很辛苦，但是打完最後一個字後，我收穫了滿滿的成就感和快樂。
> 
> 怎麼說呢，一字一字敲出自己的想像，不斷地修改對白和描寫，讓它變成一篇通順(?)的故事，這個過程真的很有趣。每天都懷著搞CP的熱情抱著手機一直打字，連微博都刷少了十幾小時，就連睡覺前都在想明天要怎樣接下去。
> 
> 這是以前的我感受不到的。
> 
> 不過這篇文的確有很多不足，像是對於環境的描寫因為詞彙量不足沒有想像力而沒怎麼寫啦，像是全部都想要描寫導致視角一直轉來轉去，一時跳光的心理活動，一時轉成亮的心理活動。但上面兩個問題好像也不能馬上解決，只好看多些他人的描寫，思考如何生動寫實地描寫景物了。


End file.
